


I Am Weak Love

by Queenxo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Higher Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Jaskier is a Higher Vampire, he skips feeding to protect Geralt but Geralt notices something is wrong with Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 257





	I Am Weak Love

Witchers were experts when it came to tracking and slaying monsters, however, when it came to Higher Vampires they lacked knowledge and experience. There were three main types of Vampires on the continent: Higher Vampires, Bruxas and Fleders. Although they were all of the same species, they were drastically different.

Higher Vampires were indiscernible from humans; they were capable of evading a Witcher's medallion. Higher Vampires didn't need blood as regularly as other types of Vampire, as long as they fed a few times a year they would retain their human visage. Higher Vampires were highly intelligent and each individual Higher Vampire had their own unique abilities. This, paired with the fact that meeting one was an incredibly rare occurrence, meant the Witchers had little-to-no knowledge of the creatures. This usually worked in Jaskier’s favour, but for once he found himself cursing Geralt's obliviousness. 

Jaskier had travelled the path alongside Geralt for many decades, never aging, yet the Witcher remained ignorant to Jaskier’s true nature. Over the many years Jaskier had travelled beside Geralt, he had often found himself wanting to tell his friend of his nature, however for fear of meeting the tip of Geralt's silver sword he refrained. To Geralt, Jaskier was nothing more than his pompous, useless Bard who trailed after him headfirst into danger and the Bard had intended to keep it that way. 

Jaskier had been travelling with Geralt nearly a full year at this point and with the threat of Nilfgaard around the corner he found himself unwilling to part with the Witcher in the hopes of keeping the man safe. Jaskier would cut down a whole army of Nilfgaurdian soldiers if it meant protecting the White Wolf. However, now Jaskier had landed himself in a truly unwelcome predicament; the price of Geralt’s safety may very well come at the cost of allowing Geralt to see the monster hiding beneath Jaskier's harmless exterior. 

Jaskier hadn't fed in the entirety of the year he had been travelling with Geralt -the Witcher would've smelt the fresh blood on him, so now he was inevitably suffering. His skin was beginning to burn with an unscratchable itch, his blue eyes becoming tinged with red, his usually pale skin almost translucent, his fangs itching to drop. Overall, Jaskier was uncomfortable, and he was irritated. 

Jaskier stood nervously in a tight corner of the room he was currently sharing with Geralt. He kept as much distance between himself and the Wolf as possible in the small space they occupied. Jaskier watched Geralt scent the air; he knew the man had noticed his unusual behaviour and was now smelling the anxiety and fear leaking from him as he remained at a distance. 

"Jaskier, what's the matter?" Geralt’s deep voice rang loudly in the silence of the room, almost enough to startle the Vampire. Jaskier eyed Geralt, cautiously stepping closer to the Witcher, he allowed the flickering flames to illuminate his face. Jaskier knew he painted a terrifying picture that any mortal would've flinched away from in fear; however, Geralt stepped closer to the Vampire. 

Geralt took Jaskier’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, his sword callouses pleasantly scraping against his flesh. Geralt looked into his eyes, his pupils expanding as he took in the red tinge lining Jaskier's usually bright blue irises. Geralt's burning golden gaze searched his face, noticing Jaskier’s pallor. His gaze locked on his lips where Jaskier could feel his fangs elongating, creating little beads of blood against his bottom lip where they pinched the soft pink skin.

Geralt gasped in shock, Jaskier could hear the steady thump of his heart increasing, he could listen to the Witcher’s blood coursing through his veins, he could see the slightly worried furrow of the Wolf's brow. "You're hungry?" Geralt grunted, his eyes flicking up to meet Jaskier’s in a silent question. 

Jaskier gaped in disbelief, his pupils blown wide.

"How... You knew?" Jaskier’s voice shook as he spoke, his legs trembled beneath him in a mixture of shock and hunger. Jaskier's breathing was laboured, a slight tremble coursed through his body as he struggled to remain upright.

"Your heart doesn't beat Jaskier," Geralt deadpanned, a heavy note of exasperation rumbling in his deep voice. "Do you need to... Go find someone?" Geralt’s stilted words belied his uncertainty over the question. 

Jaskier sucked in a gasping breath -a quickly realized mistake. Standing so close to the Witcher all Jaskier could smell was the man. Guilt settled heavily in his gut as he savoured the sweet alluring scent of Geralt's blood. He could hear the Wolf's blood rushing just beneath the surface of his skin, Jaskiers eyes trained on Geralt's throat where he could see the steady rise and fall of his pulse. "No... No, I don't think that's a good idea," Jaskier stammered hastily stumbling away from Geralt as his fangs itched to bury themselves in the pale skin of the Witchers neck. 

"Jaskier, please, tell me what you need." Geralt grumbled nervously, his eyes trained on Jaskier, he reached out, one of his large hands wrapping around Jaskier’s small wrist preventing the Bard from pulling away any further. 

"Geralt -don't, I -I can't... Please," Jaskier pleaded, tears rimming his slowly reddening eyes as he met Geralt's burning gaze. The longer he inhaled the sweet scent of Geralt, the more his grip slipped on his already frayed control. 

"Here," Geralt grunted, easily pulling Jaskier closer, the Witcher offered his wrist to the Vampire. Jaskier's mouth watered at the offering but he resisted, he turned his head away hissing. 

"I won't do that you Geralt," Jaskier snarled, his blue irises consumed by a glowing red as his eyes met Geralt’s, the man's tempting flesh still held out in offering. Geralt slowly raised his wrist to Jaskiers lips.  
"Fuck, Geralt stop," Jaskier whimpered helplessly, his lips brushing against the flesh as he spoke. 

"Bite me, Jaskier." Jaskier groaned dirtily, his control snapping as he reached his hand up to grip Geralt's wrist in a bruising grasp. He buried his fangs into the flesh of Geralt's wrist, the Witcher's blood flowed into his mouth, thick and sweet across his tongue. The sweet groan Geralt released as Jaskier’s fangs pierced the sensitive skin of his wrist shot straight to his cock. Jaskier groaned in response to the taste of Geralt's warm blood exploding across his tongue. 

A few deep drags later Jaskier wrenched himself off the Witcher, gasping for air as he put a careful distance between himself and the Wolf. Jaskier fought desperately against the urge to continue drinking, his pupils blown wide, consuming his irises as he stared hungrily at Geralt for more reasons than one. 

"Hmm... You're still hungry," Geralt murmured dazedly, his cloudy, unfocused gaze trained on Jaskier. Geralt walked over to the rickety bed in the centre of their shared room; he scooped his hair into one of his large calloused palms swiftly sweeping his silver hair over one shoulder to expose the vulnerable flesh of his throat to the Vampire. Geralt looked so uncharacteristically defenseless, his golden eyes gazed up at Jaskier as he bared himself to the Vampire. 

Jaskier groaned in frustration, knowing he couldn't hold out against the tempting way Geralt was baring himself to Jaskier. "Geralt," Jaskier whispered, awed by the Witcher. 

"Do it," Geralt ordered, his eyes bore into Jaskier’s as he waited for the Vampire to close the distance. "It's okay Jask," Geralt reassured, tilting his head further back, his hair spilling down his back and shoulder with the movement. 

In an instant, Jaskier was clambering into Geralt's lap, pushing the man down slowly until his head was pillowed against the mattress. Jaskier tangled one of his dainty hands in Geralt's long silver locks, tilting his Witcher’s head to the side. Jaskier buried his face in Geralt's neck as he gulped in greedy lungfuls of the man's tantalising scent. 

Geralt released a strangled moan as Jaskiers fangs penetrated the sensitive flesh there, Jaskier’s cock swelled at the sound. Pressed flush against Geralt's body he could feel as the Witcher's sizable cock swelled against him. 

Jaskier drank deeply, struggling to control himself with the taste of Geralt on his tongue. Geralt gripped his shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the meat of Jaskiers shoulders as a bitten off groan was torn from his throat. 

Jaskier pulled off with a gasp of breath, Geralt's blood dripping from his chin as he sat up to face the Witcher. A feral gleam ignited in Geralt's eyes as the man surged forward, claiming Jaskier’s crimson painted lips with his own. Geralt's lips slid sinfully against Jaskier’s, his tongue licking into the Bard's mouth, moaning at the taste of his blood coating Jaskier’s tongue. 

Jaskier ripped himself away, scrambling off of Geralt's lap as he tried to rein himself in. Once in control, Jaskier kneeled before Geralt, watching the fast-paced rise and fall of his chest as he caught his breath. "I'm sorry," Jaskier whispered, his thumb gently stroking over the two puncture holes decorating Geralt's throat. The wound was still red-edged and swollen, the Witcher’s healing not yet kicking in.

"Don't," Geralt growled. 

"No -Geralt, fuck, I-I shouldn't have bitten your neck like that." Jaskier swept Geralt's soft hair from his shoulder, allowing himself a closer look. The sight of his mark so clearly presented on Geralt's neck caused a deep sense of satisfaction to settle in the Vampire, tinged with the sharp edge of guilt. Jaskier reverently trailed his fingertips over the mark, feeling Geralt’s shiver beneath his touch. 

Geralt pulled Jaskier up from his knees and stalked towards him, pushing the man to walk backwards until he had the Vampire's delicate frame trapped between his hulking figure and their room's wooden wall. Jaskier couldn't find it in himself to push the man away, the smell of Geralt's blood still fresh in the air. 

"I hurt you Geralt," Jaskier whispered, shame tinting the words. He was barely able to look up at the man, devastated that he had given in and hurt his friend. 

"I'm a Witcher Jaskier," Geralt murmured. Standing chest to chest, Jaskier could feel the blood rushing beneath Geralt's skin. "You didn't do anything I didn't want." 

Jaskier bit back a moan at the admission. His tenuous control snapped -he could still taste the remnants of Geralt's blood on his tongue, and he wanted more. 

"Fuck... Geralt," Jaskier moaned, burying his head in the Witcher's neck; he resisted the urge to sink his fangs into the supple flesh, instead nuzzling against the man's pulse point. "Is... Is this okay?" Jaskier asked in a nervous whisper sucking in deep breaths of Geralt's scent, his tongue gently tracing the still open wound on Geralt's neck. 

"Hmm," Geralt rumbled, the vibrations rolling through Geralt's toned chest as he tipped his head further back. Jaskier scraped the sharp edges of his fangs against Geralt's neck, not biting, just letting the man know they were there. "Do it Jaskier," Geralt grunted out breathlessly, his cheeks tinted a delicious pink as he urged Jaskier to bite him. 

Geralt shuddered above Jaskier as the Vampire's fangs sunk into his already abused flesh. He ground his crotch against Geralt's, his cock hard and aching in his breaches with the taste of Geralt on his tongue. Geralt pushed Jaskier further back against the wall's hard exterior, his hips rolling rhythmically against Jaskier's. Geralt gripped Jaskier’s legs beneath his thighs, urging the smaller man up to wrap his legs around the Witcher's waist. 

Geralt walked him over to the bed, the man's strength sending a shiver through Jaskier’s body. Jaskier moaned desperately as Geralt laid him out across the mattress of their bed. "Jask," Geralt groaned, leaning in to capture Jaskier’s lips in a messy, uncoordinated kiss. 

Geralt flipped the Bard over effortlessly, tugging the man's hips up until his arse was pressed flush to the hard length of Geralt's cock where it was still confined in his breeches. Geralt twisted his hand in Jaskiers chestnut brown hair, wrapping the short locks around his fingers, he tugged Jaskier's head back, exposing the Vampire's throat. He licked a broad stripe across the salty skin before sinking his sharpened canines into Jaskier's throat. "Shit Geralt," Jaskier screamed out, grinding his arse against Geralt's prominent erection. "I want to ride you, Fuck please let me ride you," Jaskier begged as he shamelessly rubbed his arse against Geralt. 

"Fuck," Geralt moaned. Gently, he turned Jaskier to lay on his back. Jaskier stared up at Geralt as his body hovered above him, the hunger in Geralt's eyes burned, causing Jaskier to moan out needily. Geralt unfastened Jaskier's breeches, sliding them down along with his small clothes. Geralt's breath fanned warmly across Jaskier's thigh, the Vampire shivering beneath Geralt as he felt the man's sharpened canines dragging across the sensitive, pale flesh of his thigh. Geralt bit down harshly into the flesh savouring the taste of Jaskier in his mouth as the Bard writhed against him. 

Geralt kissed a trail up Jaskier's lithe body, biting and licking at the pale skin of his torso until their lips met in a searing kiss, Geralt cradling his head gently as their kiss turned more frantic. Geralt ground himself down against Jaskier, sucking a deep bruise into the Bard's neck.

Releasing their cocks with one skilful hand, Jaskier moaned as Geralt aligned their cocks between their bodies. Jaskier dragged his blunt nails down Geralt's back, the tang of blood in the air as the Witcher hissed at the unexpected sharp pain. 

Using his strength for the first time in the years Jaskier had known Geralt, the Bard tensed his thighs, flipping his and Geralt's position until he was seated above the Witcher. Jaskier ground himself down, palms on Geralt's muscular chest for balance as he rocked against the larger man. Jaskier tipped his head back, watching as Geralt's eyes hungrily traced the movement. 

One of Geralt's calloused hands rode up to grab the soft flesh of Jaskier’s arse cheek as he sat up, he gripped the muscle tightly, pulling Jaskier down harder against himself. With his free hand he slowly, teasingly trailed it along the pale skin of Jaskier’s throat, goosebumps arising on the flesh as he went. Jaskier gasped in a mix between pleasure and shock as Geralt's finger wound roughly into the short hairs at the back of his neck, Geralt forcing his head to the side. Taking advantage of the exposed position of Jaskier’s throat, Geralt bit down brutally, teeth cutting the surface of Jaskier’s neck. A delicate pearl of blood pooled to the surface, Geralt ran the pad of his tongue across the small bead moaning at the sweet, metallic taste coating his tongue. Replacing his tongue with his lips, he placed a sweet kiss to the broken skin, the warm blood coating his lips in a deep red. 

He could smell the scent of his blood on Geralt, as the man licked the slow trickle of blood from his neck. The action almost enough to tip the Bard over the edge. He pulled Geralt up into a hungry kiss, devouring the taste of himself mixed with the Witcher. "Geralt!" Jaskier cried out in warning, the harsh rhythmic gliding of their cocks sliding sinfully against each other, an intense heat began curling in Jaskier’s stomach. 

"Hmm," Geralt’s voice was gravelly and thick with lust as he pressed a wet kiss to Jaskier’s collarbone before exposing the skin of his neck to Jaskier in a silent offering. 

"Fuck, Geralt," Jaskier moaned, burying his teeth into Geralt’s flesh he came in hot strips across Geralt’s stomach as the Witcher’s blood flowed into his mouth. Jaskier pulled Geralt into a wet, messy kiss as the Wolf's blood spilt down his chin. Geralt groaned deeply into the kiss as he spilled with the metallic taste of his blood and the wet slide of Jaskier's tongue in his mouth.

~~~~~~   
Jaskier woke slowly to a comforting, warm line of heat pressed to his back; he could feel a thin sheen of sweat, damp across his chest as he lay beneath a messy pile of fur, a corded forearm wrapped tightly around his waist. His eyes snapped open as he noticed the familiar planes of Geralt torso pressed to his back. 

His mind swirled with the memories of the previous night, the feel of Geralt's body flush against his. Jaskier's hand shot up to his neck to feel the small lumps from where Geralt's teeth had punctured his flesh. Jaskier's breath grew faster, what if Geralt regretted it? What if he made Jaskier leave? 

"Jaskier, stop thinking," Geralt grumbled out his voice thick with sleep, the corners of his mouth turned up into a fond smile as his golden eyes blinked open. Jaskier turned in Geralt's arms, moving to face the man's golden eyes piercing into Jaskier baby blues. "I don't regret it Jaskier," Geralt grunted, his cheeks tinted a delicate pink, he trailed one hand up to cup Jaskier’s cheek gently. "I could never regret you," Geralt murmured, pulling Jaskier in for a loving, explorative kiss, nothing like the hungry, dirty kisses they had shared the previous evening. 

Jaskier pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against Geralt’s, he drew in deep breaths. "You... You never said anything." Jaskier breathed out, his hands shaking where they lay unused between his and Geralt's bodies. 

"Didn't think you'd want me," Geralt shrugged nonchalantly, his lips turned down unhappily as his eyes flicked away from Jaskier. Jaskier's heart broke, knowing Geralt believed he was unloveable. 

"My dear, sweet Wolf, there is no world, no reality that I wouldn't love you," Jaskier declared, pressing a tender kiss to the man's lips, feeling as they twisted up into a soft smile. "But you, my dear, how can you truly care for a monster no different than those you hunt?" 

Geralt looked at Jaskier consideringly, his eyes sad as they remained focused on Jaskier. "You could never be a monster Jask." Geralt grumbled, "You're too good." Geralt finished in a whisper that would've been indecipherable to human ears. 

Jaskier's smile was blinding as he effortlessly rolled Geralt onto his back, draping his lean body across Geralts, peppering his lips with lazy kisses as he revelled in the warmth of the Witcher’s body.


End file.
